(C): Heroes Fall: Pixiebob
by Natsu is Awesome
Summary: Commissioned by Anon: Witness the proud pussycat fall to a villainous monster and lose herself in the pleasure.


**Once again, I come to you with a commissioned piece.**

**This story is dark and contains Non-Con and Mind Break**

**Enjoy.**

**XxXxXxXx**

The owls were hooting and the sun was glimmering as the beautiful day that they just experienced had begun to end. The once intense summer heat gave way to the cool windy nights.

It was quite a messy year for the group, having the League of Villains appear and kidnap a student named Bakugo, as well as their crime fighting colleague Ragdoll. But even with that blow to their morale and the theft of one of their quirks, the Wild Wild Pusscats would never stay down for long.

The three women of the quartet had finished setting up the classrooms, dormitory, and cafeteria for the summer school courses and were waiting for the boys to come back from the nearest town. Tiger and Kota had left only a few hours ago in a large truck to buy enough food to last this class for the next two weeks. Although they weren't going to house the UA students, the hero team was going to help the next generation grow stronger in body and mind.

"Ryuko, got any threes?" Mandalay asked the blonde before her.

"Go fish. Hey, Tomoko, any sevens?" Pixiebob bent over to see Ragdoll's hand.

"Come on, stop that." The green haired support unit of the group playfully shoved her friend away. "While, yes, I do, you better not have been cheating to figure that out."

"You know that I'm just that good." Pixiebob winked at her. "But if you're worried about cheating, then talk to Shino. After all, I'm not the one who's got Telepathy." Pointing her thumb towards Mandalay.

"Nuh uh, no way, you're not gonna try point fingers at me when you hid cards up your sleeves last game." The redhead responded.

"Come now, that's water under the bridge." Pixiebob waved it off.

"A bridge we crossed five minutes ago." Ragdoll pointed out.

"So how do you think the UA kids are doing?" Ryuko seamlessly changed the topic in a marvelously natural way.

Putting her cards down, Mandalay smiled at the thought of the rambunctious class and how they had grown so much stronger since they last saw them. It was strange to think just how fast they all grew. "You hear about how Izuku and Katsuki interned with the new number one?"

"Yeah, they helped him save a whole road of people from being harmed." Pixiebob noted. "And remember, I called dibs." She quickly added.

"Oh come on, don't be gross, Ryuko." Tomoko said. "They're only sixteen and you're-"

"Eighteen at heart!" The cat themed blonde barked. "And I'm just casting a net out to find The One." She put her arms over her heart as she swooned.

"That'd be sweet if you weren't cradle robb-" Her quip was cut short yet again, however this time by a far more dangerous reason.

From the wall, a massive yellow ball splashed through and flew through the break room. The trio all barely dived out of the way in time as the ball kept flying through the table, then the next wall, and continued sliding and rolling into the mountainous terrain Pixiebob had made to train the students. Getting an instant read on the situation they found themselves in, the Pro-Heroes saw that the ball had left a trail of "water" in its wake, the reinforced walls and wooden table having turned to some liquid form.

Looking for their gloves, they saw them splattered over the floor, they had left them on the table when they started playing.

Cursing their luck, the girls knew that they still had a job to do, with their Hero Support Gear or not.

Walking over to the hole, in the light of the setting sun, they saw someone that made their blood turn cold.

In all his grotesque horror, with countless strands of muscles tearing out of his skin, Muscular stood proud, his scarred face twisted into a grin of sheer excitement.

"Only three pussies came out, that mean I take out the guy and the brat?" His smile grew at the thought of them being dead. Even though he'd prefer making the child suffer.

"Tomoko, you go to the emergency phone and dial for support, Ryuko and I will keep him busy." Shino took charge instantly. Even with the power gap between the three and this villain, all they had to do was keep him busy as heroes rushed out to come and save their sorry asses.

At that statement, the blond man in a dark wife-beater laughed, his laughter causing him to hold his gut in pain as he reverted his throwing arm back to its normal state. "Y-yo-you think help's gonna arrive? How long have you guys been out of the loop?" He wiped a tear from the corner of his real eye. "Just how do you think I broke out of Tartarus? It wasn't just me, everyone in that shithole got let out by Homura and his "Liberation Army" chucklefucks." He spread his arms wide as he continued. "You Heroes are done for, now, it's the age of the villains!"

Ryuko was snarling at the monster before them. "Yeah right, even if you guys did break out somehow, Heroes will come after you and put you back in jail where you belong!"

Muscular just laughed at her. "Let's see how that goes, I'm quaking in my boots." His eye shifted and his smile grew. "After all, you're about to be drowned."

A simple giggle came from behind the trio as the giant yellow "ball" from before had appeared and placed a hand on Ragdoll's shoulder. The collar of her hero outfit started to drip down as she froze in terror.

With a simple flick of her wrist, Pixiebob sent the earth beside her to slam against the monster's body. The force of all that ground shooting forward only stumbling it a few steps back as the soil turned into a liquid state.

Jumping away from the creature and keeping both it and Muscular in their peripherals, the trio understood what they were fighting.

The large "humanoid" creature was almost totally spherical, just it's yellow head, with the normally exposed brain, poking out of it's stubby neck, and short, stout arms and legs that made it seem the only way it could properly move would be waddling around.

This Nomu didn't seem as horrifying or disturbing as the ones that had been captured before did, but it still held an uneasy presence as it kept chuckling for seemingly no reason.

"You get the blonde, I'm gonna make sure this bitch pays for her family's misdeeds." Muscular spoke to his partner, placing a hand over his fake eye as he felt the phantom pain strike him. Sneering past the hurt, imagining what he'd do to Shino Sosaki.

Again, the monster came forth, stomping its foot to create a wave of liquid dirt to come barreling at Pixiebob. It only rose to be a foot tall before the Pro-Hero reacted.

Using the location to her advantage, Ryuko used even more soil than the first time to shoot forth and slam against the monster, forcing it to fall onto its back. Well, more like roll onto its back.

However, the wave didn't stop surging forth, forcing her to use her powers to directly against the liquid earth. Yet another surprise occurred as nothing seemed to affect it directly. Her geokinesis wasn't even hindering the attack's progression until it came far too close for comfort and she had no other option than to brute force a solution in the way of a boulder brought from under the ground. Puncturing a hole that the dexterous heroine could jump through.

"Ryuko, I need you to take care of that Nomu." Mandalay telepathically spoke to her comrade as she was forced to dodge a super powered punch thrown her way, the tearing muscles instantly regrowing.. "Your quirk is the only one between the three of us that could do anything against theirs, and when you finish taking care of him, you can help us out." The red haired woman put on a reassuring smile as she looked beyond the terrifying man now standing between her and her blonde friend.

Pixiebob tried to say something in response, but Ragdoll cut her off. "Don't worry, I'll help her too, I might be quirkless, but that doesn't mean I stopped training!" The green haired heroine was resolute as she joined her leader in combat, even with her outfit now nearly exposing her breasts to the world.

The blonde could only accept the hand she was dealt as the fat monster had gotten back on its feet and charged towards her, each step sending ripples in the ground.

Seeking to deal with this instantly, Ryuko roared in effort as she hollowed out the earth beneath it and created a sinkhole that swallowed the Nomu in mere seconds. The monster kept smiling and laughing as it fell down the dark pit, the noise continuing to echo until she closed the hole…

"Ha- ha- ha-." She was struggling to catch her breath. "Glad that you're not a human, ha-, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to even think about killing you." She had made sure to make this pit nearly seven stories deep, that way, even if it survived the fall, it wouldn't be able to crawl itself back out.

Turning back around, she set her sights on the remaining villain and walked forwards.

...

She had only taken four steps when a loud pop and splurt coursed through the air as the Nomu rose through the liquid earth and burst out of the trap in seconds.

Ryuko was at a loss for words before she turned around and poised herself into a battle stance once again.

'Did it turn the ground into liquid and use buoyancy to shoot back up? Just how smart is this thing to even consider that?' The veteran hero found herself on edge against her surprisingly genius opponent.

Taking another deep breath, she steadied her mind as the ground shifted and contorted into monsters of stone. Four jagged beasts, each as large as a car, came forth and slashed and bit at the bright yellow monster with razor sharp claws and teeth.

And just as fast as they had attacked, they collapsed into heaps of goo. The moment they made contact with its body, each of them splattered onto the floor as a puddle.

"Damnit." Just how much of a counter did this guy have against her? Everything that came in contact with it seemed to turn into a liquid state… everything except humans.

The blonde thought back to Ragdoll's close call, it could have killed her in an instant if its power worked on living things and Muscular had to have touched it directly when he threw it too.

It wasn't a lot to go off of, but with the severity of the situation, any small weakness in this monster's ability would be a great help.

With the grace of her namesake, Pixiebob ran forth and struck with her bare hands, her fist colliding with the fat face of the monster and pulled it back to reveal… her arm to be completely fine. Her theory was proven correct and now she was free to strike the slow moving nomu. Dodging through all the wide and easily choreographed swings it made towards her as she kept beating against the weirdly tough body for something so fat.

She over extended herself as she kicked against its head and her boots liquified. The blonde hoped that it would discombobulate the monster, but even a minute of unending attacks against its head, nothing seemed to have phased the creature.

Pulling her bare leg back, she felt it sink into the earth. She had gotten so overzealous about finding a way to attack the monster, she didn't take into account getting caught in its quirk herself.

Trying to move her legs out of it felt like walking with cement shoes, and without a connection to the natural ground, she couldn't trigger her quirk. In such a moment of weakness, the Nomu struck.

Two fat yellow hands landed on her shoulders as her outfit dripped off her body like water. Her headset flowed out of her hair. The dress top fell away alongside her bra to reveal her mature breasts with the liquid dripping off her dark nipples. And her skirt along with her panties rolled off her legs letting her cunt be seen clearly by the monster before her.

There wasn't even time to attempt to fight back or cover herself as her clothes disappeared in less than half a second, and then in the next second, she was being shoved into the ground to drown.

Ryuko shoved and hit against the monster, fighting for dear life as it kept grabbing whatever it could to keep her down.

To the beast, this was all bizarre and extremely enjoyable. He was having so much fun playing, seeing the other yellow thing bob up and down. Though something was really captivating its attention, the swaying of her breasts as they bounced around from her thrashing about at him. As she shoved his hands off of her shoulders, they found a new home on those magnificent melons of hers. Enjoying the softer and more supple titflesh far more than her powerful and toned shoulders. This time as she bit and scratched and pulled, he kept his hands where they were as he kept giggling with that smile etched into his face.

Oh? There was a strange feeling coming forth, but it felt weirdly memorable. The pants it had on began to strain against the force, the fabric slowly tearing as the monster grew more and more aroused until it finally broke. The pants tore off its body and let its dick fling outwards and free, flying upwards and directly slamming against the bare cunt of Ryuko Tsuchikawa.

To both parties, the world froze in that instant; one felt absolute horror and dread, the other had never felt more happy than in that moment.

The attempts to kill his playmate stopped as he moved her slit up and down his bumpy hot-pink horsedick, the pro-hero violently thrashing and hitting him. Finally kicking him as she was pulled out of its quirk to let him slide her further back and forth.

"SHINO! TOMOKO!" She screamed out to her friends for any form of help, but as she turned her head, she found herself speechless.

Both girls were held under a different overly muscled arm, they had had their clothes torn off at some point in the battle and now lied naked for him to use with the threat of getting their heads crushed keeping them in line. The one eyed man starting out with fucking Ragdoll first as Mandalay was forced to watch.

No one was around for miles, and if what Muscular said was true, then no one would check on them for days. Their only possible savior was Tiger and Kota, but they wouldn't be back for another 4 hours at the latest, and who knows if he wouldn't be preoccupied with countless villain attacks when he got to town.

They were all doomed.

Screaming out in indignation, Ryuko kept punching at the arms that held her and kicking the massive cock downwards, trying to keep it away from her vagina and make it stop touching her skin entirely, even if it was just for less than a second.

The beast was still thoughtlessly enjoying the sensations moving along his dick, her feet sliding along the lubrication he got from her cunt. But her screams were starting to hurt his ears, thinking about some way to deal with it, another new but somehow familiar thought entered the abomination's mind.

Once more, Pixiebob found herself being shoved down into the liquified dirt, but this time she had to deal with the massive studded shaft sliding against her body until she found herself face-to-face with the monster's monster and she realized what it wanted.

Before she could even think about closing her mouth, it bucked forwards and forced her jaw to open wide. The taste of the Nomu's precum and her own vaginal secretions blending together into a disturbing sensation that Ryuko wished to erase from her mind the instant she experienced it.

Her eyes stung as tears started to form and it pulled her further along its cock by her scalp. His fat hands nearly encompassing her head as she was used as a cocksleeve for the yellow monster. Forcing her to take more and more of its bumpy texture as her throat started to bulge. In a futile attempt to push herself off, she grabbed the hands clamped around her skull and valiantly fought with all her might. It was taking its time with her, and nothing she did could possibly change that.

The tears came out even faster as her lungs started burning for air, not being allowed to take in a breath for nearly two minutes. She had given up trying to go after the hands moving her back and forth and decided to wrap her own hands on the dick before her, trying to shove it out of her mouth, but the slab of meat was as stiff as a steel girder. Her efforts only served to pleasure the Nomu even more as she was forced to swallow the precum filling her throat or she'd drown in it.

Another minute had passed; It was only now that Ryuko finally ended up taking it to the base, tears staining her cheeks and dripping down her chin alongside spit and pre-cum as they trailed down her neck and onto her chest. Her eyes were rolling backwards and her throat contracting in a vain effort to get any drop of oxygen from the smallest of openings. Unable to properly move anymore, her arms hung limply at her sides into the liquified ground.

Realizing that his playmate had finally stopped shouting and moving, he slid her away from the base of his man meat. The monster could see past it's large stomach and witness the absolutely depraved expression marking her face. It couldn't help itself as the pleasure it felt from the start finally reached a crescendo. Semen pumping into the throat of the air-deprived woman, still continuing to force her to swallow everything that came her way. As the burning hot cum kept pouring forth faster than the Hero turned Fuckdoll could handle, it leaked out of her nose and began to join the rest of the liquids painting her body.

The eruption of cum didn't end anytime soon, but it did eventually end. The log in Ryuko's throat finally turning limp and pulling out, letting her cough and wheeze to her heart's content. The hands on her head left and without that support she fell against the wobbly floor, her face partially sinking into the liquid soil.

Falling back and forth between being conscious and unconscious, a new sensation was forcing the tired woman to remain awake and face this nightmare.

Her rear was being lifted up while her head was still stuck in the Nomu's quirk. Its thick meaty fingers spread apart her asscheeks, giving the yellow creature quite a view. Even with a giant thumb pressing its way forward into her asshole, Ryuko could barely bring forth enough strength to let out a low moan, her legs only being able twitch in her attempts to move.

Feeling the dick that had just raped her face grow erect once again as it started to grind against her soaking virgin cunt, the heroine could only muster up a whimper. She knew very well what was going to happen, and that she had no way to prevent it.

After a few minutes of the monster having fun sliding back and forth with its studded cock and pumping its digit into the Pussycat's anus, it finally lined itself up and surged forth.

Not even half of it went in before Ryuko climaxed, gritting her teeth and feeling terrible shame at the pleasure wracking her body. She had been toyed with for so long, it was no wonder she couldn't keep herself from teetering over the edge.

Without care of his playmate's condition, the monster thrusted its hips back and forth as powerfully as it could. Rippling her asscheeks and the ground they laid on.

Beyond the sound of giggling and clapping skin, a voice tore through the air as they screamed to the heavens.

"FUCK ME, DON'T YOU DARE PULL OUT, PAINT MY WOMB WHITE AND KNOCK ME UP!"

Ryuko's eyes came back into focus as she looked at the source of the shout.

Shino Sosaki, better known as the Pro-Hero; Mandalay, was held in a full nelson with Muscular's cock slamming inside her cunt, semen dripping off most of her body as her face was revealing just how much pleasure she was experiencing. Her tongue was lolled out and her saliva flew everywhere with each thrust, her eyes were rolling back as she came again and again on the dick of the man who killed her family.

She wasn't alone in her depravity, however. Lapping at the cum splattered across her body was their green haired companion, Tomoko Shiretoko, AKA: Ragdoll. Happily licking and groping Shino's body as well as reaching down to fondle Musular's large swaying nuts.

There was a feeling slowly bubbled over in her gut as Ryuko witnessed the debauchery of her friends. Staring at the morbid event with a grotesque fascination, she couldn't stop herself from laughing. It started off as a quiet chuckle, and grew and grew until soon it boomed into a mad laughter as she snapped. Having a perfect view of the now unconscious Mandalay still being propped up by the massive cock inside her, with Ragdoll continuing to service them both. Her friends had fallen a long time ago, and she was more than happy to join them.

"Come on you stupid freak of nature, I'm gonna fuck you dry, so give it all you've got!" Ryuko cried resolutely, pushing herself up in the viscous liquid ground to put herself back into this "fight".

Pulling its thumb out of her ass, the monster clapped and giggled at the joy it perceived to be before him. In doing so, Ryuko nearly came again at the removal of the impromptu buttplug, having to grip the floor to focus and prevent another premature climax. Taking the lead, the blonde swung herself back and forth on the hunk of meat that had been tormenting her all night. Quickly finding a rhythm with the monster and finally enjoying her situation, taking notice of how deep it's member went, and the extra stimulation it's rounded protrusions gave, hitting points that she never dreamed possible.

Why the hell did she spend so long looking for "The One" when cocks like this were out there and just begging to ram into her cunt? How many mind numbing orgasms did she miss out on just because she was being a stupid romantic? Ryuko couldn't let this mistake continue any longer as she felt the monster's dick swell as it came, shooting its hot baby batter forward into her wanting womb. Causing a domino effect as she came too, her perfect vice tightening around the shaft while trying to suck him dry, the excess cum from the duo being forced out of her pussy and staining the unstable ground below.

After minutes of shooting sperm into the once proud hero, the monster lost its erection and pulled out.

"Aw, don't tell me that's all you've got, big guy." Ryuko teased, her legs still shaking as she was on all fours. "You've gotta be better than than, why not try a new main course?" The blonde pulled a side out of the liquid earth as she set herself up for quite a show.

Leaning on her back, with her legs spread wide into the air, Pixiebob used one hand to spread apart her ass cheeks, and reached down to her cunt with the other one. Scooping the cum dripping from her slit, she used it to lube her asshole as she fingered it before the Nomu's eyes.

In less than three seconds, the abomination was already trying to thrust it's giant cockhead into Ryuko's tight backdoor. Even just its attempts brought bountiful pleasure to the submissive girl, unable to resist throwing her head back in pleasure as it slowly dug its way deeper and deeper with the cock that kept coming back.

She was so entranced in her own situation, that the once highly focused Hero didn't see what was coming until it landed on top of her. Finding herself face to face with a huge dick thrusting into a pussy crowned with green hair. Ragdoll in a mirrored situation as the two women were in a Sixty-Nine position.

Without missing a beat, the two best friends dove forwards. Tomoko eating out the cum filled pussy before her as Ryuko licked the cunt and cock in her face. Loving the taste of their combined fluids as it dripped down onto her.

The newly awakened slut couldn't help but feel starved for more as an idea came to mind, as Muscular came forward, Ryuko craned her neck and stretched her tongue to lick at the villain's fat, cum-filled, balls. Being rewarded as those nuts slapped against her face and she could lick, suck, and smell them as much as she wanted, only being forced to stop when he pulled out, but diving right back in when he did the same.

Pixiebob didn't know how long this had been going on, she wasn't sure how many times she came, or how much cum was being stuffed inside her, all she did know was that Muscular was about to burst. Following a vein along the underside of his dick with her tongue, the kitty got the milk it oh so desperately had to have.

With semen dripping on her face from the cunt of one of her best friends, Ryuko Tsuchikawa had never felt happier in her life.

**XxXxXxXx**

**If you want to show support, you can leave a review saying what you liked or think I can improve on, and if you follow me on Twitter ( SmutInTheSun) I sometimes remember to give updates on projects.**

**If you want to commission something yourself, I have a list of ways at the top of my account. **


End file.
